


Holiday

by celeste9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Primeval
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, F/F, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione agreed to accompany Luna on a quest for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, she hadn't expected to actually find anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rain_sleet_snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/gifts).



> Fandom stocking fic for rain_sleet_snow. Yep, I'm still posting them.

Crumple-Horned Snorkacks weren’t meant to be found in England. Actually they weren’t meant to be found anywhere, as far as Hermione was concerned, but she was learning to be more open-minded. Or, she was trying to be, anyway. Luna was an excellent impetus for that sort of thing.

Regardless, when Luna heard news that someone had seen a creature that sounded a little bit like it could be the elusive Snorkack, she of course had to investigate. Hermione was just being supportive.

And using the excuse to have a quick holiday with her girlfriend. So she wasn’t doing too badly, considering.

The thing was, Hermione hadn’t actually expected to _see_ anything.

That was why it was all a bit confusing, the fact that she was standing in the middle of a field with Luna and there was a giant rhinoceros-type creature looking right at them.

Hermione kept her eyes on it. “I don’t think that’s a Crumple-Horned Snorkack.”

“No,” Luna said. “No, I don’t think it is. It’s the horn, you see, it isn’t quite right, and the--”

“Luna,” Hermione interrupted. “Perhaps we could discuss it later. Don’t you think it looks angry?”

“Oh, yes, I don’t believe it likes us being here at all.”

In fact, it was pawing the ground as it eyed them. It was enormous, and the horn was quite obviously capable of impaling them. And that was aside from the fact that it could just as easily run them over and squash them with its feet.

Hermione had survived Voldemort and Dark Wizards. She wasn’t about to be killed chasing after an imaginary creature. As the animal began to move, Hermione pulled out her wand.

“Impedimenta,” she cried, while beside her Luna was saying, “Stupefy!”

Twin jets of light hit the creature at the same time. It was pushed back forcefully and then collapsed to the ground, unconscious and frozen in place.

“What have you done to it?” asked an unfamiliar voice from behind them.

Hermione turned in place to watch a young blonde woman come skidding to a stop in front of her, two young men just behind. All three were holding guns of some sort, perhaps stun guns.

They were clearly Muggles. “Damn,” Hermione said. “Will you do the memory charm or shall I?”

“Let’s talk to them first,” Luna said. “I want to know what the animal is.”

Well, there would be small harm in that, right? Truth be told, Hermione wouldn’t mind having her curiosity sated.

“I’m Luna, and this is Hermione. Were you looking for this creature, too?”

“We were,” the blonde woman answered. “I’m Abby, and this is Connor and Captain Becker.”

Hermione assumed Captain Becker was the one decked out in military gear, while Connor was the smaller one. “You heard about the sightings as well?”

The three exchanged glances. “We’re here on official business, actually,” Captain Becker said. “If you don’t mind, it might be safer for you both if you leave us to our work.”

“After you tell us what you’re doing,” Luna insisted.

“And you’ll tell us what you’re doing?” Abby said.

Connor pushed ahead of both his friends. “How about, we tell you what the animal is if you tell us what you’ve done to it? Fair exchange of information?”

At the exact time Hermione (and the soldier, for that matter) was saying “No,” Luna was saying, “All right.”

“Luna,” Hermione hissed. “Absolutely not!” This was going to be a big enough mess to clean up as it was.

But Luna said, “It’s all right, we can trust them. I think they’re rather like us.”

Lowering her voice even further, Hermione said, “But they’re Muggles!”

“Yes, but they’re the sort of Muggles who are quite ready to believe in magic, I think.”

“Did you say magic?” Connor asked, unashamedly eavesdropping.

Luna brushed her fingers over Hermione’s wrist as if to reassure her that she knew what she was doing. “Yes, I did. We’re witches, you see. We’ve used some simple charms to subdue that animal. We thought it might be a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, but it clearly isn’t.”

The three Muggles gaped at her for a moment before Abby said, “You thought it was a what?”

“A Crumple-Horned Snorkack,” Luna repeated, quite serenely. “Most wizards think they’re imaginary but I’m not entirely convinced that’s true. Not yet, anyway.”

“I’m sorry,” Captain Becker said. “Where did you say you two came from? Do you need to be returned somewhere? A mental hospital, perhaps?”

“Becker,” Abby said, and hit his arm.

Now that was entirely uncalled for. Hermione didn’t like to play with Muggles but it was _Luna._ He had as good as called Luna crazy and nobody was going to do that in front of Hermione and get away with it. She took out her wand and said, “Incendio!” The edge of Becker’s tac vest startied to smoke, a tiny flame lighting.

She could always do the memory charm later, after all.

“Christ!” Captain Becker shouted, patting frantically at the fire until he’d put it out. The smell of the burning vest lingered. “I’m sure there’s a perfectly rational explanation for all of this,” he said.

“Yeah, you tell us when you think of what it is,” Connor said. Then he grinned at Hermione and Luna, seemingly more thrilled than concerned at the fact that a stranger had just lit his friend’s clothing on fire. “Magic! Real magic! What else can you do?”

Hermione glanced at Luna. “Probably anything you can think of.”

When Connor opened his mouth, she quickly added, “We don’t perform on cue.”

“The animal?” Luna prompted.

“Oh, right,” Connor said. “Actually, it’s an extinct mammal called Elasmotherium. It came through an anomaly, or that’s what we call them, anyway, they’re holes in time and space. So, you know, time travel. It’s back that way, our friends are closing it.” He pointed.

Hermione looked from Connor, to Abby, to Becker, and then back to Connor again. Perhaps there wouldn’t be a need for “obliviate” after all.

**_End_ **


End file.
